Lover Dearest
by HaleyEileen28
Summary: Okay, so, I suck at summaries but let's just say this story is about Josh Ramsay, obviously, and a Girl named Amber and it's a typical fanfiction with a couple twists...enjoy ! R
1. Intro

Lover Dearest – Intro

(In this fanfic, Mike Ayley does NOT exist, Sorry but I've kind of re-arranged Marianas Trench, you'll read the changes)

Name – Jaydacine Amber Webb (Goes by Jay or Amber)

Age – 16

Siblings – Matt Webb

Description – Short, tongue piercing, black hair.


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of my brother's ringtone blaring from my phone. At first, I just ignored it, but as soon as I rejected the call, it went off again.

"What?" I groaned into the phone.

"Where are you?"

"Well, I was just in my bed, enjoying my sleep, of which I get very little of."

"You were supposed to be here by now!"

"Be where? Ooh."

"Yeah, so are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, shit, sorry, I'll be there right away."

As I hung up, I heard a knock on the door. Now who is it? I rushed to the door, trying to pull my pants on, when I ran into him.

"Gah! Josh, what are you doing here?"

"I am your lovely escort for this afternoon."

"I need an escort for _band practice_?"

"Of course" He said, smiling. I smiled back, I just couldn't resist.

"Okay, I just need to, um, get dressed." I said, gesturing to my partially zipped up pants and my bra.

"Oh, yeah, um, I'll just wait in the, um, car." He swallowed nervously. I nodded and ran upstairs. I got dressed as quick as I could and ran to the car. I jumped in and turned on the radio before anyone could comment on the previous events. The entire ride was silent. Once we pulled in, I booted it out of the car and to Josh's basement were Matt and Ian were waiting.

"I'm so sorry guys, I slept in, I didn't even notice what time it was. I-"

"It's okay, just calm down. Besides, I was enjoying the silence."

"Gee, thanks Ian."

"I was talking about Josh"

"Ehem, right here." Josh piped in from behind me.

"I know." Ian said, smirking.

"Alright, let's get practicing. We need it."

* * *

After two full hours of practice, it finally ended. I thought this moment would never come. I just wanted to leave.

"So, while Ian and I were sitting here, waiting for lazy ass and lover boy, we received a life changing phone call."

"I am NOT a lazy ass!"

"Lover boy? Really?"

"**Anyways**, the phone call was from a certain record label, asking about a certain band. I think it was something about a trench..? I couldn't understand him after a certain point because I was **JUMPING LIKE A CRAZY MOTHER FUCKER!** ... No big."

"Matt, don't be fucking around with me right now, cause I am not in the mood."

"Every last word was the cold hard truth." By this time we were all grinning like idiots, hugging each other. Although, my hug with Josh seemed a little longer than the average hug. This could just be my imagination working overboard, but something was still telling me that there was something else to it. Ugh! Why does he have to do this to me?

As soon as we were finished "celebrating", I rushed out as soon as possible, sprinting home.

I sat myself on the couch with ice cream in one hand and popcorn in the other, and put in a movie. About 15 minutes into it, my front door opened and a dark shadow peeked around the corner. It reached for something and I screamed. As the lights flickered on, Josh started laughing at me.

"Not funny." I said pouting.

"Just a little." He replied, smiling.

I regret ever giving him a key, but I knew it would come in handy. My parents were never home and Matt works during the night. It gets lonely here sometimes.

'So how can I help you?" I asked.

'"I actually wanted to talk to you." He said, plopping next to me on the couch.

"About...?"

"You." He stated simply.

"Okay... what's there to talk about?"

"It's just, you've been acting really weird lately, especially around me. I just wanted to see if everything was okay." By this point, my heart was pounding. I wanted to tell him so badly, but I don't think it would go over well. _**"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. It's just that, I've been in love with you for god knows how long. Oh, and while we're at it, I want your babies too."**_ I can just see his reaction in my head now, and shivered at the thought.

"I, um, I can assure you that everything is...fine." I stuttered.

"You don't sound very convincing. Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Positive." I replied, with a fake smile.

"Okay." He smiled back. "Good, so what are we watching?" He asked, situating himself next to me, a little too close, but how I held myself together at that exact moment, I have no idea, but I hope this feeling goes away soon before I do something I'll regret.


End file.
